


Finnegan's Wake

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Finnegan's Wake

\- Не с кем поговорить, знаешь, а вроде как надо на прощание.  
Когами совсем не изменился за два месяца. Все тот же косо повязанный галстук, кое-как заглаженная белая рубашка. Но чистая.  
Он вообще не похож на беглеца из трущоб.  
\- Почему Европа? В Америку ближе, или вообще в Китай.  
\- Хочу посмотреть. Он много рассказывает, но сам там не был.  
У него очень живой взгляд и открытая улыбка. Видеть Когами таким немного неловко, все равно, что видеть Когами без одежды.  
\- Ты не один?  
\- А куда мне его девать? Отдать вам? - он смеется, качает головой. - А профессора я и так уже изрядно напряг с этими маршрутами и билетами.  
\- Здесь плохое место для шуток, Ко.  
Ключи на надгробии – он сказал, что возвращает. Виски предложил распить, на отказ не обиделся, как будто ждал. От него самого пахло – но самую малость, крышка на бутылке была свинчена.  
\- Я и не шучу. Кому я его оставлю? Акане сдаст директору, ты застрелишь. Ни то, ни другое не по мне.  
\- Но...  
\- Я первый в очереди, и я его поймал. Это мое право, извини.  
Вид у него жесткий, но довольный. Ноздри слегка раздуваются. На лбу западают морщины, когда он смотрит на мраморную табличку.  
\- Я все понимаю, Гино. Но так будет лучше. Он днями не в себе. Разговаривает со своим покойным приятелем, отказывается от еды. Пока у нас нет судов, это лучшая им замена. Поэтому я оставил его в живых, и теперь не оставлю.  
\- Ко, послушай...  
\- Он все рассказал о Сибил, как есть на самом деле. Мне нужно время, чтобы понять, хочу ли я в это лезть, или черт с ним. Никогда не чувствовал себя героем, я не такой чокнутый, как он. Хочу подышать другим воздухом, попробовать. Он говорит, это все изменит - и знаешь, в этом я ему верю.  
В какой-то прошлой жизни кто-то другой сейчас схватил бы Когами за шкирки и хорошенько потряс бы, и орал бы так, что стены дрожали. Здесь и сейчас – остается пожать плечами.  
\- Макисима мертв, Ко. Ты убил его два месяца тому назад.  
\- А, вот, что она вам сказала, - ничуть не смущается он. – Странно тогда, что я еще жив.  
Помолчав, Когами прощается.  
Несколько секунд они стоят друг напротив друга, не понимая, стоит ли обняться или хотя бы руки пожать. Потом Когами кивает и уходит. Глядя ему вслед легко принять игру света и теней в колумбарии за край белого плаща и профиль у самого дальнего надгробия.  
Гиноза отворачивается, желание проследить и проверить наверняка кажется ему лишним. В прошлой жизни кто-то другой сказал бы: болезненным, но на самом деле у него просто мало времени, а хочется еще поговорить с отцом наедине.


End file.
